Since most patients with the Williams Syndrome (elfin facies, mental retardation, supravalvular aortic stenosis and other congenital defects) are normocalcemic and features of the syndrome were produced in neonatal rats and rabbits with vitamin D-induced maternal hypercalcemia, studies are being performed to see if the disorder results from increased uptake or diminished release of calcium by cells.